catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
PetalClan (rp)
Petalclan This clan is owned by Willowflower. Please post a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Description: Personality: Gender: Family: If any. The cats family must be a role play cat. The other rle play cats owner must approve of it first. Locations Petal Grove: A grove where Apple, Pomagranet, Cherry trees, and Strawberry bushes live Silver Mountain: A silvery Moutain where the medicine cat finds most herbs Lion Mountain: A moutain, where Claw (Moutain Lion) lives Prey Mountain: A grassy small forested moutain filled with prey Petalclan Camp: A large rocky, yet soft and grassy filled with rivers, area that is surronded by thorny rose bushes Allegiance Leader: Poppystar- A large dark ginger she-cat, with a bushy tail, and green eyes.(Willowflower) Deputy: '''Spiritpounce- A blueish-red she-cat with amber eyes, a long feathery tail, and yellow claws. (Raincloud-Of-Mythclan) '''Medicine Cat: '''Sparrowflight- A a brown tabby tom with blue eyes, along with a red dip on his chest, stockings, ears dipped, and his tail is dipped.(Willowflower) '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Willowfrost- white tabby tom; son of Poppystar (Featherstorm9678) '''Warriors: Redclaw- Redish brown she-cat with blood red eyes.Icepaw (up for adoption) Scarclaw- A grey tom with black stripes, icey blue eyes, and razor sharp claws. (Willowflower) Apprentices: Daisypaw- A litel yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Spiritpounce (Willowflower) Icepaw- Gray she-cat with little flecks of blueish darker gray in her pelt,Icey blue eyes.Redclaw (Moonbird) Ravenpaw- a black tom with a white muzzle and chest and hazel eyes;Protective, understanding, playful (Jaymoon12) Queens: Snowbird- A white she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes. (Willowflower) Kits: Elders: RPG Poppystar was hunting in Prey Mountain. She caught a few hares, and a juicy sparrow. Sparrowflight was mixing herbs --Willowflower Redclaw was out hunting. She caught sent of a mouse. She followed its sent, and it soon came into view. She crouched down, and once it was in position, pounced. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck. When she reached camp, she put the mouse on the fresh kill-pile. And went into the warriors den. ---- Spiritpounce walked over to the fresh-kill pile, dropping the squirrel and rabbit. She stepped into the medicine den and greeted Sparrowflight. "Poppystar's been acting funny lately. Is she okay?" the she-cat asked. "I'm sure she's fine, but I'll check on her when I'm done mixing these herbs." Sparrowflight said bluntly. Spiritpounce shrugged and walked to the warrior's den for a nap. -Raincloud-of-MythClan (Sparrows my cat, And whats this plot? ;) poppystar whisked her head to the stars and back at the ground, 5 times Icepaw was out hunting and she had just caught a mouse. She returned back to camp and dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile. She walked back to the apprentice's den but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong in the clan. ---- Ravenpaw was dreaming. He was being visited by a deceased leader from another clan. Only Cold, Herb and Wings feel this wrongness as well. Unite and save. Then Ravenpaw snapped awake, only yo see Icepaw coming into the den. --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 03:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Poppystar jumped onto The high Rock "Let All Those Cats Old Enough to not feel a rose's brambls come join beneath the HighRock today!" her voice rang Category:RP Clans